Spawn of the Asylum
by sammywinchesterkins
Summary: When a sister duo of hunters intrudes upon the Winchester's case, a rivalry brews- but when Sam has a gruesome vision about what's to come, the four must work together in order to stay alive. (Sam/OC, Dean/OC, takes place in Season 2 after "Bloodlust")
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue to a multi-chapter fanfic I'm writing. It involves two original characters that become involved with the Winchesters.**

**Please review! I'll need the motivation to continue writing.**

* * *

A cool night breeze chilled Alice's shoulders. She shivered in her strapless party dress, hugging herself to generate some warmth. Her eyes glanced down at the glowing screen of her phone, alerting her to the time. It was way past her curfew._ 'I'm eighteen! Why do I even need a curfew?' _She thought to herself, agitated. Her father was being completely unreasonable about the situation in her opinion. He had been completely opposed to the idea of her going to this party, but she was old enough to look after herself.

She continued down the sidewalk, her heels clicking in time with her stride. Small clouds drifted across the starry sky, making the night seem crisp and clear. A night for magical things to happen- a great night for a party.

The house stood right up ahead, already booming with loud music and the drunken laughter of crazy party-goers. A nervous pit was forming in Alice's stomach. She wasn't really that social of a person and most of the time boys just made her feel uncomfortable. They had never been her strong point, not after one of her past exes had shattered whatever self-confidence she possessed. Suddenly she was wishing she would of at least had the thought to bring her older sister Melanie along for moral support.

"I can't do this..." she whispered, turning to head back to her car.

As she shut the car door, a shaky sigh escaped her. When was she going to finally break out of this shell she was huddling in? It felt like she would never escape from the cage she built up around herself. Maybe next time, right? But when was next time?

_'Not tonight.'_

The car roared to life as she cast one last glance at the party she wouldn't be attending. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her father that she was sorry and that she had been so wrong...

The second she pulled into the driveway, she knew something was wrong. Not one light was on in the house. Even though it was late, she would at least expect Mel's light to be on. As she made her way to the door, she noticed it was already open.

"Hello...?" she ventured, taking small, cautious steps into the hall leading to the kitchen.

_Crack!_ She stopped short, looking down to see shattered glass- and a broken frame from which a family picture was haphazardly hanging. Her eyes followed the trail of destruction, stopping at at something red.

A deep, crimson splatter adorning the wall leading into the living room.

Her stomach dropped as she returned her gaze to the floor, stepping around the glass so she wouldn't make any noise. She came to a halt at the carpet, eyes still firmly attached to the floor, terrified to look up. For a while she just stood there, frozen, unable to make a move.

Then came the smell. At first, it was barely noticeable, but the longer she stood there, the stronger it became. A deep smell of iron rust and a stench that mirrored that of a slaughterhouse filled the room. Alice's head snapped up, unable to stop herself from looking any longer.

Blood stained the majority of the room, painting the walls and soaking into the white couch and dripping all over the floor. What was left of her father was unrecognizable except for the old band T-shirt he always used to wear, tattered and sticking to his bloodied corpse. Her mother lay strewn across the coffee table like a rag doll, a ghastly rip in her throat. Her little brother, who was only twelve, lay face-down on the floor in two halves- unmistakably dead.

But Mel was no where to be found.

Alice couldn't scream. Her fear was overloading, bubbling up and closing her throat so all she could do was shake like a leaf before the terrible scene of carnage that had played itself out in her living room.

They were all dead. There was nothing she could do.

A strangled sob finally escaped her throat. "Mel?" It came out hoarse and almost inaudible through the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"_MEL!_" she screeched, voice cracking an octave higher than it was meant to.

Something bumped from upstairs. Alice turned quickly, rushing to the stairs, slipping and cutting her knee on some glass. She sobbed again, wobbling to her feet and rushing clumsily up the stairs, a warm trickle starting down her leg. As she got closer, she could hear quiet whimpering coming from her sister's room.

"Mel!" she yelled again, bursting into the room to finally find her sister.

For a terrifying moment, she thought she was dead. So much blood covered her and she had gashes in her arm. If it weren't for the small shaking of her shoulders and the ragged crying, Alice wouldn't have been able to tell her sister from the dead.

"Mel! W-what happened?! How..?" she managed to choke out, kneeling beside her sister and grabbing her cold, clammy hand.

Mel's lips moved but Alice was sure she misheard her. The was no way this could be happening. No way that Mel had just said that.

Her sister was shaking so bad, eyes wide and terrified. She repeated the word, gripping Alice's hand tighter.

"_Vampires_."


	2. Pedogeist

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! I just couldn't stop writing today so this is up really fast. The other chapters might come just as fast or slower, it really just depends on my schedule. Anyway, thank you so much for the feedback 3 So I don't leave you guys guessing about Alice and Mel, here's a quick character description of both.**

**Alice Taylor | Age 22 | Stands at about 5'4 and has wavy blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep blue and she's pretty pale. | Three words to describe her are: insecure, caring, and funny.**

**Melanie "Mel" Taylor | Age 25 | Stands at about 5'6 and has straight, glossy red-brown hair that falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are blue with gold specks around her pupils and she's pale like her sister. | Three words to describe her are: stubborn, hot-tempered, and kind.**

**Let the story begin! Please review, it really helps! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

**Four years later**

**Parkersburg, Ohio**

**12:17 a.m.**

Alice sat alone at the bar, drumming her fingers impatiently on its surface. She had been waiting for the past half hour while Mel asked around for a possible case. Though they were the only two hunters in town, word from others across the state often brought in jobs. Lately, things had been quiet, which made Alice feel all the more unsettled.

The bartender cleared his throat slightly, catching her attention. "Drink?" he asked simply, probably a little agitated at the fact that in all the time she had been sitting there, she hadn't ordered one thing. His expression said something along the lines of, 'If you aren't gonna buy anything, then leave.'

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." she answered, giving the guy a look. She wasn't in the mood for attitude from anyone. Normally, she was the calm and collected type, while Mel was the more short-tempered one, but today had just not been a good one, and Alice's patience was running thin.

"Comin' right up." he turned and left just as someone sat in the seat beside her.

"Long night?" the voice asked, amused.

Alice turned, sighing. "Mel, where have you been? You were supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago."

Mel's hands went up in a 'calm down' gesture. "Didn't realize I had a curfew. Anyway, the guys got nothing. It's been pretty calm out there."

"Yeah, which worries me." Alice replied, taking her drink with a grateful nod at the bartender.

"Something will come up soon. Bound to be something creepy to kill, right? There always is. In the meantime," Mel waved to the bartender, "Let's just relax."

"I'm down for that." Alice agreed, taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

**Lebanon, Tennessee**

**Campers Café**

**6:31 a.m.**

The Winchesters sat at a booth across from each other. They had just gotten done with a poltergeist case a few miles back. Sam was absorbed in his laptop, eyes scanning countless news stories for anything that might be their kind of thing. Dean, of course, was thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. After a few minutes, Sam spotted a story that looked relatively promising. He finally pulled his eyes away from the computer screen only to see his brother start in on another plate.

"Dean, that's your third bacon and cheese platter." Sam observed, giving his brother a look.

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat. That poltergeist was one hell of a case, I'm starved." Dean replied, mouth full.

Sam sighed slightly and shook his head. His food sat half-eaten beside his laptop. He just wasn't feeling that hungry this morning, not with all the crap that had gone down in the past few months.

"Find anything?" Dean asked after a moment.

"Yeah, actually. Demarest, West Virginia. Some local kids went missing a week ago. One of them was a witness, and the police are deeming him 'unreliable.'"

"Lemme guess...he told some wackjob story to the cops?"

Sam nodded.

"Idiot." Dean muttered, shaking his head. The cops never believed anything remotely strange, even if it was staring them in the face. "What'd he say?"

"That a man materialized out of nowhere and axed this girl Isabel. She's one of the people that are listed missing."

"Another poltergeist?" Dean asked, sounding exasperated.

"Looks like it. But get this- the witness said that this all happened at a place outside of town called 'Wellon's Lunatic Asylum.' It's been abandoned since 1903."

"So they went in for some kicks and never came out...anything else?"

Sam seemed focused on the screen, scrolling slowly as he read up on the place. "Yeah...this place has a nasty history."

"Awesome. Let's get a move on, we got a drive ahead of us." Dean waved to the waitress for the check.

* * *

**Parkersburg, Ohio**

**2:56 p.m.**

Alice stuffed her handgun in the bag along with some other odds and ends. They had finally gotten a lead. It had taken all night, but, with some persuasion in the form of cash, their hunter 'friends' from out of town had clued them in on a pretty little number not far from where they were. According to the info, this was a confirmed poltergeist case that involved an century-old abandoned asylum. Mel was all for it, of course, she loved that sort of thing. Alice, however, got the creeps from old places like that. She didn't even like regular hospitals, let alone abandoned ones for the mentally unwell.

Zipping up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom, starting down the stairs. "Mel hurry it up!" she called.

A rush of footsteps sounded in the hall, followed by a protest on Alice's part as Mel rushed down the steps, squeezing past her to grab the car keys before she could.

"I'm driving!" Mel declared happily, wiggling the keys slightly before heading out the front door.

Alice rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Mel may be three years older than her, but she sure didn't act like it. Sometimes it felt like Alice was the older sister, not the other way around. As she locked the front door behind her, she took one last look at the place. _'We'll be back soon.'_ she promised to herself.

After the tragedy that got them into the hunting life, they had moved here. They hardly ever worked a case far from home, and when they did, Alice always looked forward to going back afterward, where life seemed relatively normal. When she made it to the car, a dusty old red 2002 Toyota Camry, she threw her bag into the back seat before getting in the passenger side of the car.

Mel smiled, looking excited. "This is gonna be fun." she commented as Alice buckled up.

"Yeah, just don't kill us." Alice teased.

"You and I both know I drive better than you, little sissy." Mel countered, starting the car.

"Uhuh, whatever. Just drive." Alice was smiling as she turned on the radio to a good pop station, singing along to 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson.

Mel chimed in not soon after.

* * *

**Demarest, West Virginia**

**The Emerald Ship Inn**

**4:05 p.m.**

"How's the research coming?" Dean asked Sam nonchalantly as he cleaned out his handgun.

Sam looked out of it for a second, absorbed in what he was reading before registering what Dean said. He shrugged slightly, then nodded. "Pretty good, actually. They have this site totally built around it. Apparently, it's considered a historical landmark."

"Which explains why they haven't torn the damn thing down yet." Dean added.

Sam was quiet for a moment, thinking. "This guy, Doctor John Wellons...I think he's our poltergeist. Judging by the witness' description of the man that attacked him and his history with the place-" he stopped, glancing at the screen again. "Man this is messed up.."

"What?" Dean looked away from his gun, suddenly interested.

"It says here that Wellons made house calls. He'd bring people he thought 'vulnerable to mental illness' and test them."

"Yeah, so?"

"So in 1891, there was an outbreak of mental illness. According to this, all the people afflicted had just recently went to the asylum for a checkup and been deemed mentally stable. Dean, this guy had to of been drugging them or something."

"There a list of vics?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they have a list of patients right here. Looks like most of them were young females."

"Dude...that's just nasty."

"Tell me about it." Sam sighed. "That would explain why he went for Isabel...and it would also explain why the witness was the only on to survive. He was the only guy in the group."

Dean nodded. "Makes sense. How'd the pedogeist die?"

Sam shook his head. "He went missing in 1893, shortly before the place caught fire." He looked up at his brother. "You think he's still in the place?"

"I'd think so. The patients probably ganked him and stuffed his body somewhere like that case back at that asylum in Illinois."

"Yeah. Well it's early still. We have time to question the witness about this whole deal."

Dean sighed slightly. "I hate those monkey suits."


	3. Holes

**A/N: Whew! Jeez I'm whipping these out pretty darn fast. Writing this story is just so much fun I can't stop!**

**So here we go, Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER, THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER DO BELONG TO ME.**

**ANY COINCIDENCE WITH NAMES OR PERSONS IS COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

* * *

**The Stanton Residence**

**4:37 p.m.**

The impala pulled up to the house, parking a along the sidewalk. Dean put it in park and patted the steering wheel slightly. She had just recently been fixed up the accident and he was loving how pristine she looked. Sam glanced over at his brother and rolled his eyes slightly before opening the car door.

Dean followed shortly afterward, and the two made their way to the front door. Sam knocked, waiting a few moments before the door opened to reveal a young man who frankly looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked shakily, glancing at them both and looking petrified.

"Are you Andrew Stanton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"We're reporters for a local magazine and we were wondering if we could hear about what you saw when your friends went missing." Sam replied.

Andrew shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd just laugh like every one else."

"Try us." Sam said, giving the kid a reassuring look.

The kid thought for a moment before opening up the door to let them in. A woman poked her head in from the kitchen. "Andy? Who was at the door?"

"Don't worry, mom, they're just reporters, it won't take long."

"Alright.." she didn't sound happy, but she disappeared back into the kitchen and left them alone.

"So what happened that night?" Sam asked when they were all finally seated in the living room.

"I was hanging out with this group of girls...they're more like just acquaintances to me, I barely knew them. It's just...I was dared to hang out with them for the day. My buddies don't like them much. They said they're- uh...that they _were_ too goody-goody." he corrected himself. "I was supposed to get them to do something bad, I guess, so I took them to the old asylum. Y'know, for a good scare."

"Then what?" Dean asked, looking annoyed at the kid. If it wasn't for him, these people would still be alive. Why couldn't people just leave well enough alone?

"Well we went in and Angela got real scared. Said she didn't want to be there anymore. She turned and ran back before we could stop her and we didn't want to split up. I swear, I thought she got out, I didn't know-"

"It's okay." Sam assured. "What happened after that?"

"Laura wanted to go back and Isabel saw a sign for the stairs at the end of the hall and she...she just went for it. She started walking real fast and we followed her then...it happened." Andrew's eyes looked a million miles away and filled with fear. "This guy...he just appears out of thin air and he takes this axe...and..."

Andrew looked close to tears.

"He cut her head off." he said quietly.

Sam raised his eyebrows. He had read in the article that Andrew saw the girl get killed with an axe, but he didn't mention she had been beheaded. That added a whole new spectrum to the case.

"Now this guy. Did he seem to flicker like a mirage or something?" Dean asked, looking more or less intrigued.

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Andrew finally came back to the present.

"We write about this kind of thing...it's what our magazine's about." Sam clarified.

"Oh."

"Was there anything else? Cold spots, voices, black goo?" Dean pried.

"Uh...yeah I think so. The room was really cold. But I didn't see any black goo. As for voices..." he shook his head. "Laura and I were too busy screaming to hear anything."

Sam nodded and continued, "After the incident...how did you escape?"

"I ran like hell. Never ran so fast in my life. Laura was right behind me, I could hear her, but for some reason when I finally got out...she was gone."

"She just disappeared?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yeah. She should have been behind me."

"Okay, that should be enough for our article. Thank you for your time." Sam said, standing up.

"Uh, no problem."

Dean stood, giving Andrew a look as Sam started for the door.

"Hey kid. Stay out of trouble." he warned.

"I will, believe me. I'm not going within fifty feet of the place." Andrew replied, shuddering slightly.

"Good."

"So Isabel was beheaded. That's new." Dean commented when they were finally alone in the car.

"I'll say...maybe that was Wellons' poison."

"What like he had a kink for headless chicks?"

"I wouldn't word it like that, but yeah, I guess." Sam shook his head. "This case just keeps getting more gruesome by the minute."

"Ah, well we can visit the Doc's place tomorrow. As for right now," Dean started the car, smiling proudly when he heard the engine purr, "Let's go get some grub."

* * *

**Porter's Motel**

**5:02 p.m.**

Alice lay on her stomach on the scratchy motel bed sheet, examining a local newspaper. They had arrived around 20 minutes ago, heading to the first motel they saw. Now they were all hauled up, researching what they were up against. Alice shivered slightly, the air conditioning getting to her.

"Jeez, could you blast the air any higher?" she commented.

"You're a lizard, you know that?" Mel replied, laughing slightly.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Yeah it does. You're cold-blooded so if the room's cold, you're cold. Simple as that."

Alice sighed, exasperated. "Whatever. You find anything besides what we already know?"

"Besides the fact that this guy was obviously a pervert? Nope. You?"

"Just that the Asylum's definitely out best bet. Lots of pain and anger there. Magnet for ghosts."

Mel grinned, closing the laptop before jumping onto her bed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah totally. Mutilated bodies and angry ghosts all wrapped up in one huge creepy building. _Really_ fun." Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. It's like a real-life horror novel."

"Our whole life is a horror novel." Alice sighed. "I guess it could be fun. Just as long as we both stay alive."

"We've made it this far, haven't we?"

Alice smiled a little. Maybe their life wasn't so bad. They had each other.

* * *

**Easy Street Pub**

**8:32 p.m.**

"Ah, would you look at that. This place is awesome." Dean commented, eying up some attractive women that sat on the other side of the pub.

Sam took a small gulp of his beer, ignoring his brother. He had grown used to this kind of thing and preferred to just blank it out. Dean, on the other hand, took Sam's silence as a go-ahead sign and headed over to talk to one of the women. Since their father's death, Dean had this giant gaping hole in his soul. Filling it up with booze and women helped drown some of the pain- if only for a little while. He was one of those suffer in silence types. People didn't need to know his problems. His burdens were his own to bear.

After fifteen minutes, Sam pulled himself out of his own thoughts and glanced around for Dean. He found him in the corner of the pub, apparently in deep conversation with one very attractive brunette, who looked extremely interested. Jessica popped into his mind, bringing back happy, but unwanted memories of the years they were together. Getting over her was hard- hard enough that he thought he'd never get over her. His fist clenched, his thoughts moving to the yellow-eyed demon. Sighing, he stood up and downed the last of his beer, heading outside. He needed to go for a walk.

Meanwhile, Alice and Mel walked down the sidewalk of town, headed toward the local pub. They were due for one more night of relaxation before they jumped head-first into crazy town.

"I don't know why we always have to go to these places. Every town we go to, it seems we go to pubs and bars." Alice said.

"Yeah because that's where most of the interesting people go. It's kind of like seeing the town's personality, you know?" Mel replied.

"Yeah, I get that part and I agree...I just don't want another repeat of New Orleans."

Mel laughed. "Oh God, don't even mention that. That was insane."

"And we were insane for even walking in." Alice went to walk in, not paying attention to the fact that someone was coming out at the same time.

She bumped hard into them and stumbled back slightly, looking up- looking way up -to see who she had slammed into. Sam blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to look at the girl he had almost knocked over.

"Sorry." they said at the same time.

Sam laughed a little. "No, it was my fault I wasn't watching."

Alice smiled a little. "Neither was I."

"Guess we're both guilty, then." he said, then added, "I'm Sam."

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Alice said. Mel nudged her sister lightly. She blinked and glanced at her sister before looking back at Sam. "Well I have to go. See you around?"

"Yeah. See you." Sam smiled lightly before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

"What was that?" Mel asked. "Why didn't you ask him out or something?"

"Me? Ask someone out? Please, Mel, I can't even look at a guy without being awkward. Besides, I don't do the whole 'dating' thing, not with our job. He's just a normal guy. Normal guys get killed."

"Yeah, yeah nice excuses."

"I'm serious."

"Okay," Mel said, heading in. Then turning to glance at Alice she added, "By the way, you weren't awkward at all with that guy."

"Must be the apocalypse, then." Alice muttered.


	4. Competition

**A/N: Hey everyone! This one took a while to get out because of college starting and everything, but now I'll be able to write faster since I have a lot of time between classes to kill so I can write! :) **

**The OCs personalities come out a little more in this chapter, but they really get going in the next one, which will be one of the most interesting chapters, I think. Please review, it really helps! C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

**The Emerald Ship Inn**

**5:34 a.m.**

Sam opened the door to the motel room, just getting back after his morning walk. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep last night and too much was weighing on his mind to try and fall back asleep. Yawning slightly, he turned on the lights and opened the curtains to wake Dean up. He was still sprawled out on the bed, out cold.

"Dean." Sam said loudly, tossing a pillow at him.

"Wha-?" Dean opened his eyes, squinting at his brother. "What the hell man, what time is it?"

"Little past five thirty. I thought we could hit the breakfast buffet then head over to the local library to do some more research."

"Five thirty? Why do we even need to be up this early?"

"Because, Dean, you take forever to eat breakfast. Plus the library here has an archive that houses a lot of the local families' records. I think we need to look into this Wellons guy some more."

"Well that's just awesome." Dean said sarcastically, rubbing his face slightly before easing out of bed.

"Dude how late were you even out last night?"

"I dunno...two..maybe three. I don't remember, man I passed out as soon as I got in. Where'd you run off to?"

"I went for a walk and then came back to the room." Sam said simply, shrugging.

"You and your walks..." Dean muttered, starting to get dressed.

"Well I wasn't about to stay and watch you drool over that girl you were talking to."

"Do I hear jealousy, Sammy?"

"Shut up."

Dean looked at his brother, making a face. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**Porter's Motel**

**6:57 a.m.**

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked Mel as she watched her leaf through the local newspaper they had bought at a gas station in town.

"We should split up. This case looks pretty complicated, so getting the researching part over with sooner would be best." Mel replied, eyes still scanning the paper.

Alice nodded. "That way we could head to the asylum tonight and get this done with."

"Exactly. Okay..." Mel closed the paper and set it on the table. "I'll go talk to that Andrew kid, you head over to the library and see if you can dig anything up on Wellons."

"Sounds good. When should we meet back?"

Mel glanced at the bedside clock. "Around one, I'd say."

"Then we could get some lunch."

"Yeah. Call if you get any leads." Mel headed to the door, putting on her sunglasses and grabbing the car keys. Andrew's house was further outside of town, while the library was only a few blocks away- Alice wouldn't be needing a lift.

"You too." Alice replied as she heard the door shut.

Packing a quick bag with some books she had brought, along with a recent local newspaper, she cast one final glance at the hotel room before leaving.

"What was it you said you needed?" the young librarian at the counter asked. She was obviously new, probably some high school student working a part-time job, which put luck on Alice's side. This girl would be easy to trick into giving her information if she needed to.

"A family record file. Wellons." Alice replied, smiling. "I'm a student at the local college, we're doing this family history project. We were allowed to pick any family, but I thought, hey- why not go local, y'know?"

"Oh, totally, I know. Wellons, you said? Isn't that the family that own the old asylum?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. I love old stuff like that."

"Good taste. I'll be right back with it for you." She turned and headed into the back room where all libraries kept their records. As soon as she disappeared into the doorway, Alice's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and flipped it open, hitting the talk button and quickly bringing it up to her ear.

"Something up?" she asked immediately.

"We've got company. Other hunters in town. When I asked Andrew if I could ask him questions he told me that he had already been interviewed. I dug deeper and turns out they asked all the routine questions." Mel replied, sounding serious.

"Great." Alice sighed. "Wait, how'd you dig deeper?"

"Does it matter? I got the answers we needed."

"It matters, Mel, what did you do?" she asked warily, partly scared she might have done something to the poor boy.

"I told some bullshit story, okay? Calm down. Anyway, we can't let these hunters get any more information. This is our hunt."

"I'll take care of it."

"Okay. I'll interview the kid some more, see if there's anything he's keeping a secret. Seeya at one."

The call ended and Alice glanced around her, eyes scanning everyone. None of them looked like the hunter type, but then again, neither did she at a quick glance. Other than the occasional scarring on her arms, legs, and torso from some closes calls, she looked pretty normal- it was her eyes that gave away her hardship. '_Eyes are the windows to the soul, after all. In that case, I should get out of here.'_ She reasoned. Her mind was called back out of her thoughts when the girl came back with a dusty folder.

"Here ya go- Wellons family file. Took me a bit to find it, but here it is."

"Thank you. Hey, I really have to go I'm running late for a class and I don't have time to copy this...think I could take it with me and return it tomorrow?" She put on her best desperate college student face.

"Uh...well these aren't supposed to leave the building.."

"I know...okay I'll just- I'll just take the grade I don't have another choice. Thanks anyway." She turned to leave, but not too quickly because she knew what was coming next.

"No, wait. Don't do that. Here, take it with you and bring it back first thing tomorrow. And I mean first thing tomorrow. I might get fired for this."

"Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver! Here take this, it's the least I can do after you saving my ass." Alice rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a twenty, handing to the girl.

"Thanks, I know how things can be with deadlines. Good luck!"

With a wave goodbye, Alice tucked the folder under her arm and headed for the exit quickly, turning to go back to the hotel. She carefully placed the folder in the bag she had brought so if she did pass the hunters on the way back, thy wouldn't notice anything suspicious. A rush of anger stirred inside of her. Other hunters annoyed her more than naught, they never knew when to mind their own business. Some of them were even dangerous to the point that if you messed with their kill, they'd kill you- or use you as bait. She had heard stories and the moral of every one was that other hunters were bad news.

Her thoughts returned to the girl at the library. _'She leads such an simple life. I'd take high school drama and homework any day over this.'_ she thought, feeling a slight pang of resentment toward her.

_'Some people have it so easy...At least now those hunters won't be able to get a hold of this. Sucks for them.'_

* * *

**Demarest Public Library**

**7:22 a.m.**

"What's the matter, Sammy? Looks like someone stuck a stick up your ass." Dean commented as they walked in.

"Oh well gee, I don't know, Dean maybe it's because you took an hour to eat at the hotel before chatting up some girl there for another fifteen minutes. I mean c'mon, man, we're working a job here!" Sam replied, exasperatedly moving his arms as he talked.

Dean shrugged. "Hey, she was good-lookin'...and she gave me some info on the asylum so it wasn't all fun and games."

"Oh yeah? What'd she say, that the place was haunted? That's brand new information." The sarcasm in his voice was enough to make Dean raise an eyebrow.

"No, she told me that Dr. Perv just didn't decide to become a doctor out of the blue, it was because of his previous history. Like, the dude was crazy."

Sam's eyebrows raised, obviously impressed that Dean wasn't making things up. "Crazy as in...mental illness?"

"The guy was off the deep end but he got help for it, which is why he wanted to become a doctor himself."

"It makes sense...so if Wellons was already insane once, he could of regressed back to his old mindset on the job and started drugging those women."

"Like I said, the guy's a real pedo."

"Let's see what else we can find on him. The family's file should be here." He reached the front desk and made eye contact with the young blonde behind the counter. "Excuse me, I'd like to see the Wellons family file-"

"You doing a project or something? For the college?" she interrupted.

"Uh...yeah, I need it pretty bad so it'd be great if I could see it."

"Sorry the Wellons' file is currently out. I think your project partner picked it up earlier, I let her have it until tomorrow."

Sam was surprised for a moment, then went along with it. "Oh yeah, she probably did, she's always doing that. Did she take anything else out? I don't want to waste my time looking for the stuff she already has.."

"No, I think that was it. She seemed pretty rushed. Said she was late for class."

"Okay thanks." he said, smiling at the girl before turning to walk toward where Dean stood, his expression immediately changing to a serious one. "Someone's here, Dean. Another hunter. She lent the file to a girl who said she was doing a college project. Sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah, it sounds like every other excuse we've used when getting info on these sons o' bitches. She say anything else?"

"Just that she skipped out pretty fast. Apparently she was late for something."

"Or just trying to get the jump on us. From what it sounds like, she probably knows that we're here and went through the trouble of screwing us over. What a bitch..."

"She didn't take anything else though, so we're ahead there. I say we just keep researching and head over the asylum tonight to get it over with, maybe beat her there."

"Maybe...either way, she's goin' down."


	5. Warning

**A/N: I had a two-hour break today between classes and I just couldn't stop writing! Just a warning, this one gets gory, but you already knew that obviously since this fic is rated M. Please review, it helps a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

**Porter's Motel**

**5:27 p.m.**

Alice walked into the hotel room, Mel following close behind her. They had just gotten done having dinner at a local restaurant after a long day's research on both their parts. Alice headed straight for the small desk in the room, picking up the file and notes she had been keeping on the case.

"Let's go over what we have and then head to the asylum. Sooner we get this done, the more likely that we'll be out of here before those other hunters even knew what hit them." Mel said, nodding slightly toward the file her sister was holding.

"You first. That way we can hook your leads into mine- better to start out with the most recent problem at hand." Alice replied.

"Andrew was giving off one of those lying vibes so I pushed him around a little. Acted like I was an undercover cop and he could be arrested for telling false information to an officer. You wanna know what he told me? He _did_ hear a voice, unlike he told our rivals. Wellons was screaming something, a name." Mel plopped down on the side of the bed as she spoke, crossing her legs. "Cassie."

"Cassie?" Alice's eyes lit up, her attention quickly going to the file as she leafed through it. That's Wellons' wife...when I went to the old folk's home-"

"You went where? Did you find a living relative?" Mel inquired quickly.

"Yes, his granddaughter, Missy. She mentioned that her mother had told her about conflict between her parents. There's a whole bunch of nasty stuff all through this family's tree."

"Give me a quick summary."

"Okay well Wellons and Cassie only had one daughter, Annabel. Annabel got married and had three kids, George, Lily, and Missy, in that order. George dies in a car accident at 16 and Lily died of self-inflicted blunt-force trauma to the head in a mental ward. Missy's the only survivor of her siblings."

"So Lily was psychotic and so was her grandfather...no coincidence there, it must run in the family."

"But Wellons wasn't just labeled psychotic, he actually was as a kid. His medical records show that when he was younger, he was mentally ill and often would capture and kill small animals in his backyard, beheading them and dissecting them for fun. Even did it to the neighbor's cat. Apparently he got help for his issues and afterward was so inspired, he decided to become a psychiatrist himself."

"So he could help people like him. Then when he's head honcho of the asylum he has a mental break and goes back to being a psycho."

"Exactly. Cassie knew about it. She knew about all of it and Missy told me that her mother often heard her screaming at Wellons, telling him she hated what he was doing. Even after the fire and Wellons' disappearance, she didn't get along with him. She even called off the search early; she wanted him gone."

"Psycho doctor betrayed by his wife...definitely vengeful spirit material. So now we know he beheads and dissects his victims, so that's probably what happened to the other two girls Andrew was with. We already know it happened to Isabel."

"Their bodies are probably where Wellons' is, but we have no idea where to start for that one. He could be anywhere."

"Looks like we'll need to get a good start. Let's head out now, we have ourselves some thing to kill and some hunters to beat."

Alice smiled and loaded a pistol. "You got that right."

* * *

**N. Hallow Rd**

**6:03 p.m.**

"Okay, shoot. What'd you find out about the asylum?" Dean asked as the two sat in the Impala, making their way down the road. Sam had taken a few books out from the library on the building's history and looked through them while Dean had prepared the guns and equipment for the hunt.

"Well it's definitely going to take a while to find the body, I mean this place is like a maze. Three floors, 4 different wards, over 300 rooms- we've got our work cut out for us." Sam explained, skimming some notes he had taken down.

"Awesome, any other bad news you wanna hit me with? 'Cause I'm so used to it lately, it all sounds the same." Dean commented angrily, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

Sam made a face. "Uh...well now that you mention it we are going into this kind of blind. We have no information on Wellons other than Andrew's testimony and what I found on the web. With that other hunter taking the file, she really-"

"Screwed us, I know. And that's another thing, the bitch could be working with other people. There could be a group of them for all we know. This whole thing's jacked up." Dean turned into the large graveled area outside of the asylum, parking the car.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that we have to do this, Dean. Other people could die and we can't risk that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...son of a bitch." An old red Camry had just pulled in about the same time they did. Dean's eyes narrowed until he could make out who they were. "They're chicks. Hunter chicks, well that's just great."

Sam looked confused, then surprised as the two women got out of the car. "Wait a second, Dean I know them..."

"What?" Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"Last night at the bar when I went for a walk I bumped into this girl on accident...I'm pretty sure that's her and the other one's her sister, I think." Sam shook his head. "This is weird, man."

"I'll say. You really know how to pick 'em, Sammy that girl's a real bitch and I'm sure the other one is just as peachy." He sighed and got out of the car.

Sam noticed that both of them were looking their way, facial expressions different, Mel was casting a glare toward Dean while Alice was giving Sam a look of mingled surprise and resentment.

"Alice?" Sam asked, still not believing that the pretty girl he had bumped into at the bar last night would be a hunter; she looked too innocent.

"Sam...I didn't think you were part of this." She cast a glance at her sister. "Looks like we found the other hunters."

"And it looks like we've found the assholes that stole our file." He gave Alice the go-screw-yourselves smile. "Thanks for that."

"Oh, can it, douchewad. This is our hunt so you and your brother need to back the hell off." Mel interjected, hand clenching into a fist.

"No way, smartass, this is our hunt _you_ back off." Dean countered.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down and talk this out. Maybe we could work together, it's not safe for you two to go in there alone-" Sam started to say, only for Alice to interrupt.

"Not safe? Excuse you, we're hunters, just like you and just as good as you. If you think just because we're women and you're '_big strong men'_ that you get to have this hunt, then you'd be wrong." she was glaring now, obviously insulted. "Don't pull that with us it won't work."

Sam was honestly taken aback by her outburst, she hadn't seemed like the type. If anything, he had assumed she would back him up and calm Dean and Mel down. "I wasn't trying to insult you, I'm sorry I was just saying that it would be safer for all of us-"

"Don't bother, Sammy, they're too hard-headed. Besides, I'd rather die than work with that." He motioned toward Mel, whom he had quickly come to loathe in the past five minutes. The feeling was mutual.

"You might die soon if you keep talking like _that_." Mel replied, taking a threatening step toward him.

Alice cast a nervous glance at her sister before returning her gaze to Sam. "Thanks for your concern, but we're going in regardless. Let's go, Mel." She turned and started for the entrance. Mel soon followed after glaring one last time at Dean.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean started grumbling angrily. "Looks like it's first to the finish, then. We're gonna beat those stupid bitches I swear. C'mon, let's do this."

He stomped off toward the entrance. Sam stayed behind for a moment, inwardly sighing. Things had taken a turn for the worst and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Alice had reacted to him like that. He hadn't meant to insult her. _'Guess she just doesn't like me.'_ he thought, starting to walk toward the asylum.

As he passed under the doorway behind Dean, a sudden and familiar head-splitting pain erupted in his skull, making Sam grunt and almost fall over. He clutched his head, squinting his eyes shut against the almost unbearable agony.

"Sammy!? Sam, you okay?" Dean was at his side instantly, but Sam couldn't hear him, he was already somewhere else.

_Alice was standing in what looked like a concrete room next to her sister. The walls were dirty and caked with grime and remnants of dried blood. She was in deep conversation with Mel, a look of worry on her face._

"_We're gonna get through this, Alice, okay? We're tough and we have an advantage." Mel comforted her._

"_I know, I just hate this." Alice sighed, hugging herself with her arms. "Not knowing when or how I'm going to die...I mean, you know how terrified I am of that. I'm the worst possible person for this job."_

"_Alone, maybe but not with me with you. We're a dynamic duo, Al! I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that." Mel's normally serious expression turned to one of sisterly fondness._

"_I know."_

"_Now let's find this corpse and burn it before the boys do. Show 'em who's boss."_

_Alice smiled. "Yeah, let's kick their asses." She went to take a step and froze. "Do you hear that?"_

_Mel listened, then nodded. "Sounds like-"_

"_CAAASSSIIEEEE!" the angry wail became louder until the ghost of what used to be John Wellons materialized out of thin air, brandishing a rusty, bloodstained axe._

_Alice's scream was cut short into a gurgle as the head of the axe buried itself deep in her neck. It hit her with such force that she was pushed up against the wall, causing the axe to crunch deeper, sending pulsing sprays of warm, sticky blood gushing out of her throat as it severed her windpipe, arteries, and spinal cord all at once. Her eyes were wide, mouth gaping and twitching as her last reflexes made her try to gasp for breath, but she didn't have lungs anymore. The lower half of her body dropped to the floor, spreading a crimson puddle from the stump of her neck while her head still teetered helplessly on the top of the axe blade. The ghost disappeared with a crazed chuckle and his weapon went with him, sending Alice's head plummeting to the floor with a loud, wet, crack._

_Mel stood shock-still, eyes wide and mouth open in silent terror before she finally let out a blood-curdling scream that burst through the walls._

Sam gasped at the scream in his ears, his hands shaking with the horror of what he had just witnessed. For a second, he didn't remember which was reality. The screams had seemed so real...

"Sam!? _Sam_!"

It was Dean's panicked voice that brought him to the present. He breathed in shakily and slowly straightened himself up, looking out of it. Things had just taken a turn for the worst outcome possible.

"I'm fine, Dean...I'm fine." Sam assured him, not meeting his brother's eyes because he was sure his own were filled with tears. He closed his eyes and righted himself. A surge of urgency hit him and he turned back to Dean with a grim expression. "We have to find them. Now." He stated, his voice stern. It shook slightly as he continued.

"I just saw Alice die."


	6. Cooperation

**A/N: This is where things start getting serious! So buckle up guys ;)**

**I love having long breaks between classes so I can write these, I was afraid I wouldn't have time. Anyway, please review, any comment helps! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

**6:33 p.m.**

Alice and Mel made their way down the dim hallway, glancing into rooms as they passed them. Some of them were locked tightly shut and Alice found herself hoping that what they needed to find wouldn't be behind one of them.

"Can you believe those assholes? The shorter one just wouldn't let it go, would he? Ugh, men..." Mel angrily grumbled.

"I know. He's a real jerk, but I'm not so sure about Sam, he's more of an un-knowing jerk. He doesn't do it on purpose, at least." Alice mused.

"Either way, I don't ever want to see their sorry asses ever again."

"Hate to break it to you, but we probably will. We're both looking for the same thing, it's just a matter of who gets there first."

"Well then let's show them how much better than them we really are and get there before they do- ugh..." Mel's nose wrinkled suddenly. "You smell that?"

Alice paused for a moment and sniffed the air. "Not really, what is- oh my God, never mind. I smell it."

Mel took a few steps forward and poked her head into a room before heading in. Alice reluctantly followed, dreading what was inside. She hated corpses. They always made her sick. Normally, corpses were Mel's thing and the killing fell on Alice's shoulders, with Mel backing her up. As soon as she stepped into the room, she was greeted with a severed head in her face, dangling by it's blood-soaked and grimy blonde hair from Mel's hand.

"Look, I found Angela." she said, an amused tone in her voice.

Alice shuddered and felt bile raise in her throat. Angela had been dead for almost a week now and the smells her head were giving off would be enough to knock down a horse. "Mel, stop!" she warned, gagging.

Mel made a face and glanced at the head. "It's just a severed head, Al. We're used to this kind of thing, I don't get why it grosses you out so bad."

"Just- please get it away from me or I'm gonna.." Alice swallowed and turned away with her eyes shut to try and pass the nausea.

"Okay, sorry." She put the head back on the ground before reaching into her bag to grab her hand sanitizer.

Alice breathed a shaky sigh and felt the wave of sickness slowly fade. Her eyes flew open as she heard footsteps in the hall. "_Shit._" she cursed under her breath.

"Where do you think they went?" she heard man's voice say. He sounded disgruntled. _'Probably Dean.'_ Alice thought.

"I don't know, Dean but we have to find them soon or-" Sam stopped as he passed a room and spotted the girls inside. "Thank God."

"Oh,_ great_. What the hell do you two want?" Mel glared.

Dean went to open his mouth to retort, but Sam held up a hand to stop him. "I need to talk to Alice. Alone." Sam said.

"What? Why? If there's something you want to say to me just say it in front of-"

"Alice, _please_." Sam pleaded, looking slightly distraught.

She blinked, confused by the emotion in his voice and the concern in his eyes. "Uh...okay." she turned to Mel. "I'll be right back."

"Oh yes please, leave me with the angry dwarf." Mel complained.

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled either, bitchface." Dean commented.

Their voices faded as Alice followed Sam into the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam turned to her, expression serious.

"There's something important I need to tell you." he said quickly.

Alice was honestly a little concerned. His whole demeanor had changed since she had last saw him outside. Something was definitely very wrong. Though she had snapped at him earlier and still harbored some dislike toward him, she wasn't the kind of person to ignore someone in a situation like this.

"Okay...go ahead. Is everything okay with you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Me? Uh...honestly, I'm not too sure right now but that's not the point. The thing is that I have these visions.."

"Visions? Like psychic stuff?"

"Yeah and I had one just a little bit ago and that's why we came to find you-"

"Wait. Hold on. We're not exactly friends here, why'd you come to talk to me about it? I'm sure your brother is the one you should be having this confessional to, not me." Alice was starting to feel a little awkward with the whole conversation. Mostly, she just thought the stress of the job had gotten to him and he was probably losing it.

"It's not a confessional, it's a warning. Alice, I had a vision about you. I saw you die." Just saying that made Sam cringe a little from the memory.

"You...what?"

"If my vision comes true...you die today. Which is why-"

"Wow, y'know I thought you were actually trying to make friends here but seriously?" Alice interrupted, looking angry and a little hurt. "You really think I'm that stupid to believe any of this? I don't scare that easy and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it so if you think I'm giving this hunt to you and calling it quits then you can go screw yourself."

She turned to leave but Sam caught her arm. He had to make her understand. The second he touched her, she jerked her arm away, glaring furiously. "Don't touch me." she said through her teeth.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say we need to work together to get through this. I'm not lying to you, I swear. I wouldn't lie about this."

Alice stood there for a few minutes, studying him. His eyes were sincere and had a desperateness in them. She felt all the fight leave her and shame take it's place for her misunderstanding. "I...you're not lying, are you?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not." he said sincerely.

Alice's thoughts wandered as she finally put together everything he had said before. "You...saw me die. I die today..."

"No, you don't. I won't let you die, I promise."

A weak smile graced Alice's lips before she frowned slightly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I thought you were an ass, but you're not."

Sam smiled, looking unsure. "Thanks?"

Alice let out a small laugh. "Don't take my attitude too personally, I treat most guys like that. Anyway...we should probably get back before those two kill each other."

"Oh crap...yeah, we should." Sam gave her a glance before heading back toward the room. She followed soon after. When they walked in, Mel was looking daggers at Dean from across the room. They were both on separate sides, looking like two animals that each wanted the other dead.

"Finally! Come on, Al, we're getting away from these assholes." Mel said, grabbing her bag.

"Wait." Sam said. "I was thinking that all four of us could work together. I mean, you two know the details about Wellons and Dean and I know all about the asylum. That way we have all the information, not just half."

"Like hell we will. I'd rather get killed by the damn ghost than work with you two." Mel replied, spite in her voice.

"Actually, Mel, I agree with Sam. We should work together, it would benefit all of us." Alice said, then she looked slightly nervous and added, "And it would be safer."

Mel seemed caught off guard by her sister's sudden change of heart. "What? Did he brainwash you?"

"He didn't have to, it makes sense. We were stupid to go into this alone, I mean I know we're strong, but this thing goes after women."

"You know we have an advantage, Alice. It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter. I'm going with them, Mel, what are you doing?"

Mel looked conflicted and turned her gaze toward Dean. "You agree with this? 'Cause I sure as hell don't want to work with _you_."

"Trust me, sweetheart, the feeling is mutual, but I agree with those two. It'd be best if we stick together."

Mel sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll work together." Then, when Alice smiled, she added, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

Dean shrugged. "Works for me." He turned and headed out of the room. "Let's get going then. I wanna gank this thing before midnight."

Mel rolled her eyes and followed, not caring if Alice was following. At the moment, she was a little ticked at her sister. Alice sighed a little, knowing just by Mel's walk that she was angry. She followed Sam once he left the room. As they walked down the hall, Sam slowed his pace a little to walk next to Alice.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. He had noticed Mel's coldness toward her saw how crestfallen she looked.

"Yeah, I guess. I will be soon at least."

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the corridor in front of them. Both Dean and Mel were stopped by a large doorway, looking wary. Dean motioned for them to get over there.

"Hey, I think they found something." Sam said quietly, quickening his pace.

Alice followed, glancing at Mel when she got close enough. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Two ghosts. Both nurses. They look like they'd be the vengeful type.." Mel replied softly. Apparently her anger had subsided.

"A lot of them must of died here..." Sam added, voice lowered.

Alice took a cautious step forward to peek her head around and get a good look, but her foot landed on the glass rounded side of an old syringe. It rolled forward, pitching her backward as the syringe flew forward and hit the wall loudly. She braced herself for her back to hit the hard concrete floor, but she hit something soft instead. Sam had caught her on reflex.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.." she replied breathlessly, caught off guard by how warm and comforting his arms felt. He slowly helped her back into standing position and let go. "Thanks."

Sam smiled a little in reply.

"Uh, guys...we have a problem." Dean said. "They heard us."

Loud, female screeching and cackling echoes through the hall as the two specters burst from the room. They were gruesome to the eye, dressed in soiled and blood-soaked white linen dresses. One's stomach was ripped clean open and her guts haphazardly hung from the wound, some making terrible dragging noises on the floor. The other's eye hung out of the socket and her jaw was completely missing, so all that came out of her was a sickening gurgling noise. Mel and Dean backed away to the other side of the doorway, the ghosts now separating Sam and Alice from them. The jaw-less woman gurgled and flew at Mel and Dean as they sprinted off down the hallway. Sam stared in horror at the ghost that remained as she made her way toward them, her guts dragging. Alice was still, terrified.

"Run." he said, starting to back up. When Alice didn't move, he grabbed her hand and pulled her, taking off down the hall.

The ghost nurse screeched and took off after them, stumbling at times over her own body. Sam whipped around a corner and headed quickly into the first room he saw, pressing himself to the wall next to the door. Alice stood beside him, unknowingly gripping his hand with her fear. She couldn't stop thinking that this might be when she would die. Slowly, the screeching faded and the only sound was their breathing.

"We lost her." Sam said, relieved.

Alice's eyes widened, realizing the situation. "We also lost Mel and Dean..."

The ghosts had separated them completely from each other. They were now on their own.


	7. Doubt

**A/N: **Sorry this one took so long, guys! The chapters will be coming out quicker from now on, I'm getting into the groove now. Also, from now on the story won't say what time it is. This is to make time feel like it's going slower and also to give it a sense of urgency (like it's taking too long, what's going to happen now? or something). It will also be switching between Sam and Alice and Dean and Mel story-wise.

Please review, it really motivates me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

Mel walked ahead of Dean, her stride giving away the irritation she was trying to suppress. She had met some annoying guys before, but this one took the cake.

"Silent treatment, huh? Good try, sweetheart, but this isn't a punishment, it's a friggin' gift." Dean commented from a little behind her. In all actuality, it was annoying him that she wasn't saying a word. He liked arguing with her.

"It's not a silent treatment." Mel replied briskly. "It's more like I don't feel like wasting words talking to _you_."

"Wasting words? Seriously? You have some balls talking to me like that after all of this."

"After what? You getting us away from that ghost? Oh please, I could of done that myself with my eyes closed."

"Keep talkin', all I hear is bullshit. It's your damn sister's fault we're in this mess. No wonder she's going to bite the dust, she's so accident prone-"

Mel stopped abruptly, Dean almost slamming into her. Her eyes were filled with cold fury. "What did you just say?"

"She didn't tell you?" Dean's eyebrow raised. He finally had something over her.

"Tell me what? Spill. Now."

He shrugged. "Guess she thought it wasn't important enough to tell you. Sorry."

Mel closed what distance was left between them, hands clenched into fists. "If you like that pretty face of yours, I'd spill."

Dean smirked slightly. He liked how close she was. "Alright, you asked for it. See, my brother's got this psychic mojo thing going on and he saw your sister die. Today. We're the only ones who can stop it, so if I were you, I'd start sucking up."

Mel's narrowed and fury-filled eyes widened slightly, fear replacing the anger. She shook her head slightly, trying to hide the emotion. "No. You're lying."

"Not something I'd lie about, but whatever. Believe what you want, it's still gonna happen if we don't gank this bastard before he gets her." His want to annoy her was fading fast, as his own emotions convicted him. If he were in Mel's situation and Sam was in danger, he'd want all the help he could get. He sighed slightly. "Look, don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts, but I'm willing to help. I know what it feels like to be responsible for someone.."

Mel's eyes met his with a scrutinizing look. She didn't trust this guy, not at all, but she would need him if she was going to save her sister. Knowing she might regret it, she made the tough decision to trust him. "Okay. We'll play friendly until this is over, pretty boy. So watch yourself." She turned and started walking again.

Dean grinned slightly and tried to lighten the mood. "So you think I'm pretty, huh?"

Mel glanced back at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Maybe, but don't push your luck."

Dean chuckled. He was actually starting to like this chick. He hadn't noticed before because he had been too busy hating her but damn, she was hot. _'Hot and feisty...good combination.'_ He thought. He picked up his pace so he was walking next to her. Mel turned her head to glance at him and he swore he saw a slight smile. Maybe being stuck with her wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

Sam stood in a room strewn with old papers and folders, sifting through them with a thoughtful expression on his face. Alice stood on the other side of the room, going through the pile over there. She looked at yet another useless paper and sighed loudly, causing Sam to look over at her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's my fault we got separated from them, you know." she said, eyes suddenly interested with the floor.

Sam looked concerned. "No, it's not. They would of seen us even if-"

"Even if I hadn't of been a klutz, yeah right. You know it's true, Sam, you're just too polite to say so. I screwed up and now the odds are against all of us."

Sam let out a sigh. "Look, don't be so hard on yourself. Mistakes happen on hunts all the time. At least we have a slight advantage."

Alice stiffened slightly. _'Does he know?'_ she thought, scared. "What advantage?"

Sam hesitated, a little confused by her body language. _'Why is she so tense all of a sudden?'_ he asked himself before speaking out loud. "I just meant that it's a good thing we split up the way we did. You and Mel know all about Wellons and Dean and I know all about the asylum. So both groups have the whole story."

"Oh." Alice sighed in relief. "...I guess that's true. It doesn't change the fact that I'm terrible at this job." Her nerves were making her blurt what she had been holding in for so long: her doubts about herself.

Sam put down the papers he had been holding and took a few steps toward her. "You're not terrible, Alice." He tried to reassure her.

"You barely even know me, Sam, how can you say that? I'm always screwing things up. If it's not one thing, it's another. It's been that way my entire life." Her voice lowered. "I just wish it would stop..."

Sam was quiet for a moment, than said, "I feel that way sometimes, too."

Alice finally looked up from the ground, a little surprised. "What? No, you've got it all together. I can see it, you and your brother both."

"Trust me, we don't. We're far from having it together. Listen, this life...the way it is, no one ever has it together. Screwing up is a given.. I'd know, I've been doing this my whole life."

Alice's eyes widened. "Your whole life?" she asked, barely a whisper.

Sam nodded, a deep sadness in his eyes. "So don't feel bad, okay? It happens to everyone."

She looked down, memories lingering on the old days where she was ignorant to the monsters that prowled the earth. Her heart hurt to think that Sam hadn't even had a normal life before hunting. _'How does he survive?'_ she wondered, then, realizing, _'How am I going to survive?' _Sam's gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

"We'll be okay." he said, sounding sure, a slight smile on his face.

Alice inwardly scolded her heart for quickening its pace as she looked up to meet his eyes. She tried to smile. "Okay." she said, not looking very convincing. She had one other thing on her mind: Mel.

She couldn't help but worry that, with Mel's short temper and Dean's tendency to insult her, Mel would lose her temper and snap. Mel hadn't snapped in years, but she was bound to do it again sometime soon and snapping could be fatal- for both her and Dean. Sam removed his hand from her shoulder, his smile fading. Something was wrong, he could tell. Her whole demeanor gave away the nervousness and fear she was feeling. He couldn't help but be suspicious of her.

She was definitely hiding something.


	8. Secrets

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for so many views and also a big thank you to those of you that review! It really helps 3

Hope you guys enjoy this one, it's a whopper! ;D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

"So what's the deal with this Wellons guy?" Dean asked as he watched Mel search the room.

"He was a psychopath. From what Alice told me, he liked decapitating animals before dissecting them when he was younger. Then he got help and got better for a while, but he got the crazies again and started doing what he used to do to animals to people." she replied, peeking behind an overturned desk.

"Psychopathic ghost. Awesome." he commented, eyes looking her up and down.

Mel stood up straight and glanced over at him, noticing him staring. "Like the view?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed, but in all truth she didn't mind.

"Definitely." he smirked, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Mel couldn't help but laugh a little. She was starting to like this guy.

"Good to know." she said, bumping him with her hip and turning her head to smirk at him as she left the room.

Dean was grinning. "Y'know, when this is all over, you should get a drink with me." he said, walking next to her.

"Think so?" she glanced over at him, looking amused. "Sure, I'll get a drink with you, pretty boy."

"If you keep calling me that, I'm calling you sweetheart from now on." he warned.

Mel chuckled. "Call me sweetheart, _Dean_, and I'll knock you out cold."

"That's better." he smirked slightly, liking how feisty she was- it wasn't every day that he had to try and get a woman to like him. It was like a new challenge.

Mel shook her head, entertained with him. He was so predictable, but yet so unpredictable at the same time. She stopped dead when she heard a noise.

"You hear that?" she asked, looking alert.

"What?" Dean stopped to listen. "I don't hear anything."

Mel listened, still hearing a noise that sounded like metal on concrete. "This way." she said quietly, taking cautious steps toward the end of the hall. Dean followed, unsure about what was going on. He hadn't heard anything. Not until it was too late. As Mel turned the corner, Wellons' grotesque form advanced on her.

"_CASSSSSIIEEEEEEE!" _He swung the rusted axe straight at Mel.

She acted quickly, seeing Wellons swing and moving slightly to dodge it, but Wellons was picky, he didn't want her head. He deftly changed the path of his axe, bringing it to smash into her stomach with a sickening thud. There was a loud, wet ripping noise, mixed with Mel's scream, as the blade ripped apart fabric and skin alike, sending a spurt of red across the walls and floor. Just as soon as he appeared, Wellons was gone, a laugh echoing from where he had been. Dean darted forward as Mel began to fall, catching her and falling to his knees. She groaned and touched where the axe had hit, feeling her own slimy insides sitting on the outside.

"Shit..." she muttered, trying to put them back inside her.

Dean felt sick, knowing that she wasn't going to make it long enough for help to arrive. He knew he would be the one to have to tell Alice her sister was dead. She would be devastated.

"Mel..." he said, looking pained. "I'm sorry."

"It's...okay." she breathed, the movement making more blood pour from her wound.

_'How am I supposed to tell her? Losing her sister...'_ he thought. _'I don't know how she could live.'_

Mel was dying fast, and there was nothing he could do about it. He glanced at her stomach, about to try and save her when the damnedest thing happened.

Mel's stomach began to heal.

* * *

Sam watched Alice walk slightly ahead of him, wondering what was wrong with her. They had explored a few more rooms and in all of them she had seemed distracted. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything too long before she zoned out. He was starting to worry. Seeing a room up ahead, he nudged her slightly.

"Let's check this one." he said, turning to go into the room as they arrived.

Alice jumped out of her thoughts long enough to follow him in, glancing around at it. She picked up a folder that was laying on the surgical table as Sam looked around. He opened a cabinet, finding morphine and many other pain killers, along with other surgical equipment. Realizing a lot of them hadn't been cleaned, he grimaced slightly before turning to glance at Alice to see how she was doing. He felt slightly relieved to see she was looking at some leads.

_'Maybe she's fine now.'_ he thought.

He continued to look around the room, searching for a good ten minutes before he realized that he hadn't heard Alice move any pages. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over again. Alice was holding the same folder, looking at the same page she was on when he last looked. The folder was shaking and so was she, he realized.

"Alice?" His concern was obvious by the tone in his voice as he took a step toward her.

A loud smack sounded as she dropped the folder, sending papers flying across the floor. One of her shaking hands went up to touch her throat as a whimper sounded from her. Sam was at her side in seconds, worry written all over his face. Alice was panicking inwardly. She had been worrying about Mel when she finally looked at the folder she was holding. It showed a young woman with blonde hair, one of the patients from the list she saw. Suddenly, she had felt sick, realizing a connection she had previously missed. All the women who were beheaded were blonde. Wellons was attacking young blondes.

"Alice, what's wrong? Hey, look at me." Sam said, his hands grabbing her shoulders.

"H-he..." she swallowed, feeling sick now that she was about to say it out loud. "He only attacks b-blondes...that's how I die. You saw him b-behead me, didn't you?"

Sam froze, confused for a moment before it clicked. His eyes glanced at the scattered pages on the floor, picking out the face of a young blonde woman. He didn't answer for a moment, then he returned his gaze to hers. Her blue eyes were wide and panicked and filled with tears. Something broke inside him and he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"I won't let him hurt you. I promise." He said, meaning every word.

Alice had tensed when Sam hugged her. The last time a guy had hugged her like that it had been her own father. In fact, she had never had such a warm, comforting hug from any other man. Not even her ex-boyfriend. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She closed her eyes, relaxing, and hugged him back, letting the tears fall. It felt like all four years of pain she had held inside her had flooded, breaking down her walls. She was such a liar, to herself and everyone else.

She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't keep lying to a guy who was this compassionate and honest. He would understand if she told him the truth. _'Wouldn't he?'_ she thought.

"I-I'm sorry..." she sobbed into his chest.

Sam frowned slightly and pulled away just enough to see her face. "Sorry for what?"

"I h-haven't been honest with you or your brother...this is all my f-fault, they're in danger." she said, unable to meet his eyes for the shame she felt.

Sam blinked, expression suddenly turning serious. "What's going on, why are they in danger?" Then, after Alice didn't answer, his hand guided her face to look at him. "Alice, you have to tell me."

Alice bit her lip. "It's my sister...she's...s-she's not human."

Sam's hand dropped from her face and he let go of her, taking a step back. He felt a fear rising in him, along with a strange sense of betrayal. He barely knew her, why did he feel betrayed? "...what is she?" he asked.

Alice's heart twinged, knowing she had probably lost whatever trust he had in her. She felt small and vulnerable, her mind flashing back to the day this all had started, back to the word that Mel had whimpered to her; back to the word she could barely even choke out-

"Vampire."


	9. Dear

**A/N:** Left you guys hanging on the last one! Did you like the plot twist? ;D I've decided, since I'm ahead in the chapter writing, to update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll announce if I won't be updating if I can't for that day, don't worry. Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Mel's ripped and mangled skin slowly start to pull together, attaching like an invisible needle was stitching her back up. In seconds, her stomach looked completely normal. There wasn't even a scar- only leftover blood to tell of her previous wound. That could only mean one thing. _'She's not human.'_ Dean concluded quickly, pulling away from her and standing up, a hand reaching for his bag. Mel caught herself before she could hit the floor after Dean let go. She slowly sat up, watching him warily. This was bad.

"Dean-" she started.

"What are you, huh?" he interrogated, grabbing his silver dagger from the back of his boot.

Mel stood up, brushing herself off, her toned stomach showing, her shirt ripped off at the middle. "I'm a vampire." she stated simply, like it was nothing.

_'Dammit.'_ Dean swore inwardly. He hadn't brought anything for vampires in his bag. He continued to keep the tough and angry look on his face, taking a step toward her. "Bloodsucker, huh?"

After their previous hunt, Dean had learned that not all vampires were bad, but he had to be sure. He had to make sure she wasn't dangerous- he had to push her.

"I'm not-"

"Oh, really? 'Cause I think you're a monster. A blood-sucking, undead, _thing_. You could kill at any moment." He took more steps toward her, but she was holding her ground. His words had made her angry, and her hands were balled into fists.

"I am not a monster. I'm a person. Just a normal person." she said through gritted teeth.

"Person? I don't think so. If you were a normal person, this wouldn't bother you." he said, taking his dagger and carefully running it across the skin of his arm with a grimace, leaving a line of newly blossoming blood in its wake.

Mel froze, her eyes locked on the cut. The last she had any blood had been back at the hotel, from a bag they had stolen from a hospital. She had been fine, but now she could feel her insides screaming; she was so hungry. The pointed teeth that were normally hidden up inside her gums began to slide out as the sweet aroma of Dean's blood flooded her senses.

"You see that?" Dean said, eying her sharp rows of teeth. "You're far from normal. Normal people don't crave blood. You're a monster, like I said-"

An enraged growl sounded from Mel's throat sounding more inhuman than anything. She charged at him, teeth bared. Caught off guard, Dean barely dodged in time before she was grabbing onto him. He hit the wall hard, her hands pinning him.

"You wanna say that again?" she snarled, eyes looking crazed, like she wasn't herself anymore.

"Monster." Dean whispered, feeling warmth run down the back of his head. He must of hit it pretty hard.

"_AAGHHHGHHH!_" Her fist came at him so fast it was a miracle he ducked in time.

With a loud crunch, Mel's fist hit the spot where his head had been seconds earlier, making the wall crack, and sending debris falling. Her fist was imbedded in the wall. If she would of hit Dean, he would of died instantly.

"Holy shit.." Dean said, glancing over at her hand. That was cutting it way too close.

The crazed look in Mel's eyes slowly faded before they widened, realizing what she had done. In the moment of her hesitation, Dean grabbed her shoulders, turning her with enough force that her hand came out of the wall with a loud crackling noise. Her back slammed the wall as he pinned her, dagger at her throat.

"You could of killed me. Now I'm going to kill you." he said, still playing that he could actually kill her. The dagger wasn't large enough to do the job right.

"No...I won't...I won't do it again. I'm not like the others." Mel said, voice uncharacteristically pleading. Her teeth had retracted and she looked like a normal woman again.

"Who's to say you won't do it again?" Dean asked, bringing the dagger to graze her throat slightly, leaving a thin line of blood.

"I won't. I'm not a monster." she promised, voice shaking. She could feel the barriers that she had worked so hard to build up crumbling with the realization that he was right. In the moment of her anger, she could of killed him- and she _would_ of killed him in a heartbeat. What's worse was in that moment she had _wanted_ to kill him. Alice had told her time and time again to watch her temper- that one little outburst could kill, and she had been right. It had happened before. A hunter had died by her hand a few years back, but she had thought it was under control now. She had been wrong.

"I'm not a monster." she repeated, more to herself than to Dean. Hot, unfamiliar wetness slipped down her cheeks and she realized she was crying for the first time in years.

Dean lessened his arm's pressure on her, surprised by her change of heart. He felt slightly relieved. She wasn't one of them. True vampires- the really evil ones- didn't cry. He stayed silent, his eyes hard and searching hers. A sob escaped her throat and his expression softened.

"I didn't choose this...I didn't want this..._please_.." she said, eyes begging.

"I know." Dean said, his voice soft. He lowered the dagger, bringing his other hand up to her face, wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry, I was wrong.."

Mel met his eyes, seeing a gentleness that hadn't been there before. "No, you were right." she said, barely a whisper.

Dean shook his head. "You're more human than any vamp I've ever seen, Mel. Definitely not a monster. More like a pit-bull who looks like she could kill ya, but is actually just a big softie." He smiled a little, hoping to lighten the mood.

Mel let out a choked laugh. "That's not exactly a compliment."

Dean's hand remained on her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. "You don't look like the compliment type."

If Mel's heart could beat, it would be pounding. Dean was so close to her that she could feel his breath as he spoke. Her sensitive ears were in tune with his heartbeat and she realized it was slightly faster than normal. She felt something deep in her chest, something that ached. Dean's eyes glanced at her mouth, then met her eyes before he slowly leaned in, his lips meeting hers softly. The ache in Mel's chest dissipated, replaced with a feeling of ecstasy. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back fervently. The dagger clattered to the floor as Dean smiled slightly at her reaction, his hands moving to her bare waist. He pressed against her slightly, pinning her between him and the wall as they kissed. She responded by kissing him harder, more hungrily.

Until now, she hadn't realized how much she actually liked Dean. Of course, he was a jackass sometimes, and a pain, but she kind of liked that about him. She liked how hard-headed and full of himself he could be, while also hiding the compassion she had seen in his eyes moments ago. Dean's tongue grazed the tip of her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let him in, enjoying the feelings stirring up inside her. They were full-on making out now, Mel moaning slightly as one of Dean's hands slid up her shirt.

Both of them had forgotten where they were, completely wrapped up in each other.

Sam walked down the dim hallway, Alice at his side. She hadn't said a word since she had revealed the true identity of her sister. He couldn't help but worry that she had gotten the wrong vibe from his reaction.

"A vampire. You're sister's a vampire. Crap, this is bad." he had said, running a hand through his hair with the stress of the thought. Though Dean had listened to him on their last hunt and spared the vampire then, he wasn't completely sure that he would make the same decision this time.

In retrospect, his reaction hadn't been that bad, but he realized that in that moment, he hadn't even tried to tell Alice that he was sorry about her sister or that things were still going to be okay. Glancing over at her as she walked beside him, her expression tugged at his heart. She looked like a kicked puppy. Tears were still dripping silently down her face, her eyes glued to the floor. Gathering his courage, Sam brushed his fingertips slightly against hers before taking her hand in his.

For once, Alice didn't flinch at the touch. She felt her face heating up with blush as she stole a glance at him. He met her eyes and smiled, giving her hand a slight squeeze. A sort of calm filled her, and she gave him a genuine smile, the fear and shame she had been feeling slowly fading away. Sam felt his heart speed up slightly at her smile._ 'Gosh, is she pretty..'_ he thought, then, realizing he was staring, he turned his gaze back ahead, feeling his face grow hot.

They walked for a while, glancing into every room they passed and calling out both Dean and Mel's names. Soon, they heard a noise that sounded like a woman yelping. Sam gave Alice a look and they sped up their pace, turning a corner to find Dean and Mel. For a terrible moment, Alice thought they were attacking each other. Then, she realized Mel had her hands up his shirt and she was pretty sure that noise they heard had been one of pleasure. Her eyes widened.

"What the...?" she said, staring.

Sam, on the other hand, was outraged. "Dean!" he yelled. After his brother didn't respond, he said his name again, only louder.

Dean pulled away from Mel, breathing heavily. He had forgotten where they were for a while. Turning his head, hands still up her shirt, he grinned at his little brother. "Hey there, Sammy. Good to see you again."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sam replied angrily. "We're on a case, Dean, this isn't the time for romance."

Dean raised his eyebrows, taking his hands away from Mel and taking a step back. His eyes moved to Sam and Alice's joint hands. "Looks like you finally made a move on blondie. Good job." he grinned, winking.

Sam hadn't realized that he had still been holding Alice's hand. He visibly blushed and so did she as they quickly let go of each others' hands and moved a little away from one another.

Dean chuckled, amused at their reaction. He reached down to pick his dagger up off the filthy floor, putting it back in his boot. Mel composed herself and stepped away from the wall, walking toward her sister.

"Al, it's so good to see you, I was worried." she said, giving her sister a quick hug.

Alice smiled and hugged her back, glad to see that her sister was fine, besides the bloodstained and ripped shirt she was wearing. "What happened?"

"Psycho ghost." she answered with a side look at Dean. He winked at her. Alice pretended she hadn't seen that.

Sam cleared his throat slightly, face still a little flushed from Dean's comment. "Anyway, we should find Wellons' body and burn it now that we're all together." he said, trying to bring every one's attention back to the matter at hand.

Like on cue, a loud wail echoed down the hall. _"CAASSSSIIIEEEE!"_

Sam tensed immediately, moving close to Alice. He promised he would protect her and he would. Alice drew close to Sam without thinking, her back against his chest. He instinctively put his arm around her waist, eyes alert for the ghost. Dean and Mel, on the other hand, drew their weapons right away. Mel was bent on revenge. The blasted ghost had ruined a good shirt.

Wellons appeared moments later in front of them, swinging his axe straight for Alice's neck. Sam turned, holding Alice and shielding her from the blow that was about to come.

The axe sailed toward the back of his head.


	10. Search

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, it's hard to break this up into chapters that fit. Also, sorry in general (you'll see).

Anyway, there's about five more chapters left to the story, so just a heads up :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

Consecutive loud cracks erupted from the ends of both Dean and Mel's guns, causing Wellons to dissipate with a yell. Knowing the danger was over for now, Sam pulled away from Alice, glancing around. Slightly dazed, he realized that he could have died.

"We need to get her out of this place, it's too dangerous." Dean stated, looking at Alice.

"I'll get her out. If he shows up on the way, I'll shield her." Mel said, motioning to her ripped shirt.

Dean nodded. "Sam and I will torch him, you just get the hell out as fast as you can."

Mel strode toward her sister, determination in her eyes. She grabbed her arm and made a run for it. Alice followed, taking one last glance at Sam. He was looking at the wall with a thoughtful expression. Sighing slightly, she continued running.

Dean watched the two girls disappear down the hallway before turning to his brother. Sam tore his gaze away from the wall, looking hell-bent. "We need to find him. Now."

With a curt nod, Dean cocked his gun and headed in the direction he hadn't explored yet. "Where all did you two go?" he asked.

"Archives, Surgery, and some of the rooms in Ward A." Sam rattled off. "All of floor three, basically."

"Good 'cause Mel and I checked most of floor two, which leaves us two options where he could be." Dean glanced into a room before he continued walking.

"I doubt he'd be on the first floor. The fire started in the basement..." Sam's eyes widened slightly. "It's probably like you said earlier, Dean. They might have stuffed his body somewhere where he used to experiment, like that case in Illinois."

"Question is, where did Wellons do his dirty work?"

Sam thought for a moment, visualizing the map of the asylum he had studied earlier. "There was a room for staff only down in the basement...you think...?" he asked, giving Dean a questioning look.

Dean sighed. "Damn right. Let's go."

Sam nodded and walked ahead of Dean, leading the way. His thoughts were all tangled- half of him worrying about Alice's safety and the other half trying to come up with other places the body could be if the basement was a bust. He was so concentrated he couldn't hear the rising screeches coming up being them.

"We have company, Sam, run!" Dean's panicked voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

He turned to glance back and immediately started running. The two ghost nurses from earlier were back and even more gruesome then he recalled. Both of them sprinted, their footfalls echoing off the walls, mixing with the screeches and gurgles of the angry spirits.

"In here!" Sam yelled as he reached the end of the hall, wrenching the door to the staircase open. Dean ran in and Sam slammed the door shut behind them, drenching them in complete darkness. Sam tensed as the screeches came closer to the door. There was a long moment of uncertainty before the screeches slowly faded.

"Dumb bitches." Dean muttered.

Sam let out a short, nervous laugh. "Do you have the flashlight?"

There was a rustling noise as Dean fumbled in his bag and a flicker of light before the whole stairwell lit up. Dean jumped slightly as the light revealed a decaying headless corpse laying on the stairs.

"Nice to meet you too, Laura." he muttered, making a face.

Now that they knew the corpse was in the room, the smell became apparent. Sam looked sick.

"Let's just go down to the basement and get this over with." he said.

Dean sighed, shining the light down the stairs. "Why does it always have to be the basement?"

Sam grabbed the flashlight from him, rolling his eyes before starting down the steps. Dean grimaced and took his shotgun off his shoulder strap, cocking in just in case before following. He moved in front of Sam as they descended, Sam instinctively falling in line behind his brother.

"So where's this room?" Dean asked when they finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

"At the end of the hall. He glanced at a room number then nodded his head to the left. "That way."

As they walked toward the end of the hall, Sam sighed. "There's just one thing I don't get."

"What?"

"Wellons has to know we're after him by now. We're close, I can feel it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why isn't he here defending his body? He hasn't even shown up yet what could be more important than-" he stopped dead, horror on his face. "Oh God...Alice."

Dean glanced at him, realizing. "Shit."

They both took off down the hall, determined to make this the quickest salt and burn they'd ever done.

* * *

Alice leaned against the wall in a concrete room, catching her breath. Mel stood watch at the door, a look of concentration on her face.

"You're lucky you don't even get winded when you run." Alice commented.

They had ran for a while until Alice had needed a break. Mel suggested hauling up in the room for a moment, since being in a closed area was safer if she was going to protect her.

Mel glanced over at her sister and paused. Alice's tone had been joking but her expression wasn't one of amusement. She looked more worried than anything.

"What's wrong?"

"This whole thing is screwed up...they're risking their lives to save me. I'm a hunter, I'm supposed to save myself..." Alice said, smoothing her hair back.

"Even hunters need saving sometimes, Al. It's fine, really. Besides, I think Sam's perfectly fine with saving you." Mel smirked slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Alice blushed. "He's just doing his job. It's not like that."

"Are you serious? The guy might as well sick a paper to his forehead that says 'I have the hots for Alice', it'd be the same thing."

Alice laughed a little. "Think what you want, I don't think he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

The question caught Alice off guard, but the answer came out before she could think. "Yes."

"I knew it. You're as obvious as he is, it's adorable."

"Shut up." Alice sighed. "I hope they're okay."

Mel's expression changed. She was quiet, then, "Me too."

There was a long silence, then the worry was back on Alice's face. "What if he comes back...?" she asked, barely a whisper.

"We're gonna get through this, Alice, okay? We're tough and we have an advantage." she comforted. "I'll shield you."

"I know, I just hate this." Alice sighed, hugging herself with her arms. "Not knowing when or how I'm going to die...I mean, you know how terrified I am of that. I'm the worst possible person for this job."

"Alone, maybe but not with me with you. We're a dynamic duo, Al! I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that." Mel's normally serious expression turned to one of sisterly fondness.

"I know."

Mel smiled a little, then tensed. Alice was frozen, eyes wide.

"Did you hear that?"


	11. Silence

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter~! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.**

* * *

Sam reached for the flashlight, his fingertips barely grazing it as he lay on the floor. So many things were going on at once it was hard to concentrate. Dean was yelling something as shots went off, mixing with the terrible screeches coming from the nurses. The second they had opened the door to Wellon's room, they had shown up as if on cue. Things weren't looking so good. Sam finally got a hold on the flashlight and smacked it against his palm, trying to get it to work. A dim light flickered from it, then the light returned, not as bright as it had been before, but still good enough for Dean to see his targets.

"Eat this, bitch!" Dean yelled, firing a salt round right at one of the nurses' heads. She dissipated, leaving the other one snarling before he got rid of her too.

Sam got up, shining the flashlight around the room, desperately searching for any clue that the body could be in the room.

"It doesn't smell like dead dude in here." Dean said, shotgun still ready.

"Just keep looking, Dean." Sam's clipped response gave away his anxiety.

Dean put his hands on the wall, applying pressure and knocking to see if there was a hidden room somewhere. He didn't have the luxury of the flashlight, which Sam was shining in the other direction, caught up in his own search.

A loud bang sounded, accompanied by Dean loudly cussing. In the dark, he had smacked into something.

Sam shined the light in his brother's direction. "Dean? What-"

"Friggin' piece of shit!" He kicked the side of the wooden desk, sending it toppling over with a loud crash and a rustle as papers fell along with it.

Sam was about to make a sarcastic comment when he noticed something. Right under where the desk had previously been, there was a small trap door.

"Huh...didn't see that one coming." Dean said, giving the door a confused look before he dug in the bag for the crowbar he packed, pulling it out. Sam moved back a little, focusing the light on the door. Dean shoved the crowbar between the crack, giving it a hard wrench. The wood crackled and moved slightly, but it didn't open.

"C'mon.." Dean said under his breath, tightening his grip on the crowbar and giving it a violent jerk. It burst open, sending dust flying into the air, as well as a terrible stench.

"Ugh.." Sam said, covering his nose with his sleeve.

"Alright let's do this." Dean said, grimacing. He slung the gun strap over his shoulder and started descending down the ladder.

"Toss me the light!" he yelled up when he reached the bottom. Sam dropped the flashlight down the hatch, then started down himself.

"Holy shit..." Dean said. Sam was trying not to gag as he finally got to the bottom, stepping on hard ground.

"What- oh...oh my God.."

There were bodies everywhere. Most of them were so old there was nothing left but rotted away flesh clinging to bone. All of them had telltale signs of being cut open and butchered like an inexperienced surgeon just hacked away at them. Along the wall lay all the heads in a straight row, almost looking like some sick museum display. Dried blood covered so much of the place it almost looked painted red- and the stench was enough to make even Dean squeamish. He shined the flashlight around, taking in the scene. The light stopped on a headless body dangling from the ceiling by a rope tied around its feet.

"I think I found our guy..." Dean said. "All the other bodies are female except that one."

"Yeah..." Sam was still trying to keep himself from throwing up. Opening his mouth to talk didn't really help much, so he kept his sentences short.

Dean took the gun of his shoulder and handed it to Sam. "Here. Cover me just in case."

Sam nodded and readied himself for an attack.

Dean began stepping around the carnage, slowly making his way to where Wellons hung. He stepped on something squishy, but didn't bother looking- he'd probably barf if he did. As he finally made it over, he set his bag down, bringing out the salt and lighter fluid.

"We're gonna have to get out of here fast once I torch him...all the others will light up just as quick." He said, flinging salt all over the body.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, taking a step back toward the ladder. The hatch was still open, letting a slight draft into the stuffy, corpse-filled room.

Dean set the salt down and began dousing the body with lighter fluid, grimacing at the smell of gas mixed with rotting flesh. He carefully placed everything back in the bag, getting a match ready. He gave a nod to Sam, telling him to start up the ladder. Sam slung the gun over his shoulder and turned, quickly climbing up. Dean lit the match and stepped back, chucking it at Wellon's body. It ignited in a fiery roar, immediately setting the bodies around him off. He turned, sprinting toward the ladder and climbing as fast as he could as the fire spread.

Sam waited at the top for his brother, anxious to go and find Alice. Suddenly, a loud, blood-curdling scream came from the floor above them, making Sam jump. Dean had just reached the top of the ladder when the scream sounded. He froze, giving Sam a look.

"No..." Sam said, sounding broken. "He couldn't...we burned him."

"Maybe we weren't fast enough." Dean suggested grimly, hoping he was wrong.

Sam's heart thumped painfully. He took off, tearing out of the room and sprinting toward the stairwell at the end of the hall. He had to find them. He had to know. His stomach was churning with a sick realization that he may have failed in saving her.

"Sam!" Dean yelled after his brother ran from the room. He sighed and sprinted after him, hoping for everyone's sake that Alice was still alive- especially for Sam's sake. He could tell he liked her and losing her would just add another nail in his coffin. They didn't need another death to deal with.

"Alice!" Sam yelled, his voice bouncing off the stairwell walls, his quick footfalls accompanying the sound. "Mell!"

He slammed the stairwell door open, yelling their names again. Dean followed a little bit behind, yelling also. Some unspoken fear inside him wondered if Mel was okay. Wellons did like beheading women, and that was the one way Mel could actually die.

Sam was beginning to feel hopeless, a deep sadness welling up in his chest. _'I just can't save anybody, can I?'_ he thought grimly, clenching his fists. This was all his fault. He had seen her death coming and knew how to prevent it, but he had still failed. People never stopped dying around him.

"We're in here!" The reply finally echoed from a room down the hall.

Sam turned his head toward the sound, then started running. Dean caught his breath for a second before following at a slower pace. He wasn't used to so much running. Sam glanced in every room as he ran, skidding to a stop when he finally saw Mel- and, to his relief, Alice.

She was leaning against the wall, a gauze taped to her left shoulder, blood staining the sleeve of her shirt. Sam stood still for a moment, breathing heavily from getting so worked up. He let out a relieved half-laugh. "You're okay." he said.

"Yeah. Just a gash, nothing headless." Alice joked slightly.

Mel shook her head. She never understood why her sister always joked when she was bleeding.

"Who screamed..?" he asked.

"Alice did. He caught her off guard, that's all. He burnt up not soon after, thanks to you guys." Mel replied.

Sam kept his gaze on Alice a minute longer before he walked toward her. She moved away from the wall a little, wondering why he was coming toward her. He wrapped his arms around her in a grateful hug, sighing and closing his eyes, so glad she was okay.

Alice's eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot. After a moment, she hugged him back, glancing at her sister, who gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Dean walked in, taking in the scene and letting out a chuckle, hiding his relief. He walked toward Mel, giving her a crooked smirk. "Now, about that drink.." he said.

Mel laughed. "Of course. Drinks it is."

Sam pulled away from Alice, looking slightly confused. "Wait what?"

"I asked Mel out for a drink earlier. We're gonna head to the bar after this, you and blondie wanna come?" he offered.

"Uh...sure. I'm up for it. Alice?"

Alice's face was still a little red. "Sure, that sounds good. I really do need a drink after all of this."

Dean grinned. "Alright. Let's get the hell out of this place then." he said, putting his arm around Mel's shoulder and starting to walk out.

Sam gave Alice a small smile before following them out next to her.

After a century of gruesome deaths and screeching ghosts, the Wellons' Lunatic Asylum was finally silent.


End file.
